What's Yaoi?
by SundaAoiSora
Summary: In which Romano is annoyed and Feliciano learns a new word! with a dash of Spamano


Romano sat on the couch munching on a tomato in a ,surprisingly, good mood he had a basket of particularly awesome tomatoes, it was tomato week on the food channel and his stupid little brother hadn't come by…..

"NIICHAN!" a voice sang while knocking on the front door

Dammit, a vein in Romano's forehead twitched

"!" the younger Italia brother chanted knocking louder , finally fed up with the incessant knocking Romano got up and swung the door open before being glomped to the floor.

"OW DAMMIT THAT HURT! What do you want _Idiota_!

"Waahh niichan you're so mean! I only wanted to come see since Doitsu wasn't around today!" Feli cried as he was pushed off.

" How many times do I have to tell you we're fucking ITALIAN _Stupido _not fucking Japanese!" Romao growled getting off the floor seeing that his program was done for the day he was even more pissed off.

" ~Ve but Japanese is soooo much fun though! Guess what Kiku introduced me to his sister today!"

"Huh? The Otafreak has a sister?"

" _Si _and she's real pretty and nice too! She even taught me a new word!" Feliciano chirped on as he followed his _fratello _back to the living room.

"What are you 5 years old!" Romano snapped back not at all amused by his stupid little brother's ramblings.

" Niichan what's yaoi?" Feliciano asked innocently " I asked Kiku but he just blushed and started rambling"

Another vein twitched " Don't tell me that's all you fucking came here for!"

" Well yeah!" Feliciano answered " Ouch niichan why did you hit me!" he cried when Romano smacked him on the head.

" For being so fucking stupid! _Stupido_! If you don't know something look it up! Don't ask people who don't know!"

" Oh okay I see now! _Grazie_ niichan!" the younger Italian than turned and left.

"Finally he's gone!" Romano thought before sitting back down on the couch flipping though the channels before slamming the remote back down. "DAMMIT NOW HE'S GOT ME CURIOUS!" he yelled out loud, he looked at the clock the tomato bastard wouldn't be home for a while yet so maybe. He stalked over to the computer and typed the accursed word into the search engine unfortunately he had the search set to images so when the results came on he nearly flew out of chair. Blushing redder than his beloved tomatoes he looked at the web results clicking on the link he saw, unfortunately the link happened to be for a yaoi porn site cursing loudly Romano hit back and tried another link only to find another porn site. Cursing even louder and mumbling something about the pervs of the internet he finally stumbled upon a website that had an actually summary.

"_**Yaoi**__ (__やおい__?__ also known as __**Boys' Love**__, is a popular __Japanese__term__ for female-oriented fictional media that focus on __homoerotic__ or __homoromantic__ male relationships, usually created by female authors. Originally referring to a specific type of __dōjinshi__ (self-published works) parody of mainstream anime and manga works, yaoi came to be used as a generic term for female-oriented __manga__, __anime__, __dating sims__, novels and dōjinshi featuring idealized homosexual male relationships. The main characters in yaoi usually conform to the formula of the seme (__攻め__, lit. "attacker"__?__) who pursues the uke (__受け__, lit. "receiver"__?__)._

_In Japan, the term has largely been replaced by the rubric __**Boys' Love**__ (which subsumes both parodies and original works, and commercial as well as dōjinshi works. " _

" Oh I didn't know you were into that kinda of stuff Lovi" a voice from behind him said

A string colorful words flew from the Italian's mouth as he quickly exited the page and turned aroud. " _Cazzo inferno_! You know I hate that you tomato bastard!" Romao snapped face red from embarassment.

"Aww you're so cute when you're embarrassed _mi pequeño tomate" _Spain replied smiling " but you didn't need to look it up on the _computadora _I would've been happy to show you" he added before he kissed the flustered Italian, Spain also went to bed with a black eye that night.

( I was inspired by the "Yaoi" scene in Lucky Star I just imagine Feli every time I watch it X3 I also wrote this at 1:00 in the morning while high on chocolate covered espresso beans *mighty espresso!* So yeah I apologize if it sounds too rambling )

Oh and the Yaoi blurb is from Wikipedia ( just thought I should mention that ^3^ )


End file.
